Questions of Honour
by summerpride
Summary: On their way to Isla Cruces, Elizabeth asks Jack a question that he'd rather not answer, whilst James is always to hand, willing to interject his professional opinion on their matter. Extension of the 'Curiosity' scenes from DMC. J/E, one-sided N/E
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This will be a short two-shot that can be easily fitted into DMC (after the conversation between Jack and Lizzie regarding curiosity) and shouldn't deviate too much from canon. The second part should be uploaded next week :)

This is my first venture into the world of fanfiction, so please be nice!

Reminder that I am neither depraved enough nor drunk enough to claim ownership of POTC, which is in fact owned by Disney.

* * *

"Have you ever been in love, Jack?"

Jack turned to face her and narrowed his eyes, taken aback by both her sudden appearance on deck and her choice of question, "What?"

Elizabeth smirked, secretly pleased that she'd managed to ask a question he had no immediate answer for, "I asked if the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow has ever been in love. With somebody that wasn't the sea," she added wryly.

Jack cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes. "Even if _Captain_ Jack Sparrow had ever been in..." rather than uttering the word, Jack opted to wave his hand dismissively and wrinkle his nose in disgust, "I can assure you that I am not at present."

"That's not what I asked," Elizabeth refuted plainly, smiling sweetly at the captain, "My question was planted firmly in the past tense, Jack."

"And as I answered in the not so distant past I believe I answered yer question, Elizabeth," Jack returned sharply, his eyes refusing to leave hers.

"Have your feelings changed in these few moments since you answered my question in the present tense?" Elizabeth inquired coolly, taking a step closer to him.

Jack leaned towards her, their lips only an inch apart, "Irrevocably changed, luv."

The apparent seriousness in Jack's eyes caused Elizabeth to draw back slightly. She stared at him a long moment, trying to discern anything she could about his previous comment, but he was still as hard to read as ever. She took a step back, "You're still not answering my question." She reiterated stiffly, trying to ignore the thrill she had experienced when he had leaned close to her.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Really?" he countered bitterly, "Then yer not making yerself clear enough with that line of questioning, darlin'."

"Surely you must have been in love at some point," Elizabeth observed astutely, ignoring Jack's attempts to wriggle out of answering, "I know you're a pirate, but that doesn't excuse you from feelings."

"What is the point and purpose of asking me such a thing, 'Lizbeth, for there surely must be a reason for you inquiring into me personal affairs in this way," Jack asked after a moment, a knowing smile playing on his lips, "Unless ye have an ulterior motive for yer enquiry."

Elizabeth fought to keep herself from smiling, determined to engage the captain in a sober conversation for once. "Don't be ridiculous," she fixed him with a stern glare, "I was merely curious, that's all."

Jack smiled darkly and nodded, before nonchalantly walking past Elizabeth and heading up the steps to the helm of his ship. He gestured at Cotton to step away from the helm, and took hold of it himself. When he noticed Elizabeth patiently standing to the right of him, he continued, "You see, 'Lizbeth, curiosity is a dangerous pastime that can betray one's deepest thoughts and desires. Best not to risk yer relationship with the whelp, dearie, given that we're trying desperately to save him from spending nine lifetimes aboard the Flying Dutchman."

"I am not in love with you!" Elizabeth protested indignantly, raising her voice to the point at which most of the crew on deck heard her outburst and stared at them both.

Jack turned to her with a roguish smile as she said it, and combined with the crew's stares, she immediately drew back in embarrassment, her cheeks reddening, "Of course not," he exclaimed, "I cannot believe yer would even conceive such an inconceivable and insupposable thought."

"Good!" Elizabeth declared, perhaps a little too enthusiastically as her response drew renewed stares from members of the crew, "Because I'm not! I don't care about you one little bit! You could die for all I care and I wouldn't even flinch."

"Oh, I think ye would, darlin'," Jack said coolly, not taking his eyes off the horizon as he steered the Black Pearl towards Isla Cruces, and to Davy Jones' chest.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the captain, "And why would that be?"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to her, one hand still on the wheel, "Because if I were dead ye'd have no way of getting dear old William back from the hands of Davy Jones."

"I have the compass, your compass," she announced, "Which will lead me straight to the chest you were talking about."

"And then what?"

"I'd convince this Davy Jones to free Will in return for the chest." Elizabeth explained happily.

Jack pondered her suggestion for a moment before his gaze returned to the sea, "That would go one of two ways, luv, neither of which would end happily for you or your otherwise very much doomed husband-to-be."

"Why not? Surely this Davy Jones character could be persuaded to enter into a mutually beneficial trade," Elizabeth cut in bitterly.

Taking one hand off the spokes, Jack turned to face her and his dark eyes locked onto hers, "Do remember that ye are dealing with bloodthirsty pirates, not snivelling lords from the East India Trading Company," Elizabeth noticed that as he alluded to Cutler Beckett, the man who had started her and Will's nightmare, Jack's eyes took on a dangerous and ferocious intensity, as though there was more there than initially greeted the eye.

"As I was saying," he continued, the anger instantly gone from his voice, "The first possibility would be that ye'd reach the _Flying Dutchman_, trade Will's life for the chest and both of you would be killed by Davy Jones or his motley crew before ye'd even left his cabin, given that ye don't exactly look threatening, luv."

"And you do?" Elizabeth cut in, raising her eyebrows cynically.

Jack chose to ignore her insult of his ability to threaten others (he threatened her back in Port Royal, after all) and continued his explanation, "Second course of action being, that before ye'd even made the deal with Jones he'd realise that ye don't actually possess the key that be required to open the chest that contains his still-beating heart so he'd kill ye anyway and yer attempts to free Will would be futile."

It took a moment for Elizabeth to digest Jack's words and consider her comeback to his argument that he deserved to stay alive, "And do you happen to have the key that unlocks the chest?" The captain paused, uncertain for a brief moment and Elizabeth noticed his hesitation to answer her question, "You don't have the key, do you Jack?" she stated shrewdly, pleased to be winning their altercation.

"Not true." Jack denied hastily.

"Then where is it?" Elizabeth asked sceptically as she walked around Jack until she stood on his opposite side.

"It may be right to suppose that I do not possess the key in its solid form, but I am in possession of the means to acquire said key, and that is a good enough reason for me to be not dead and in command of this ship, savvy?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a long moment, involuntarily taking in every aspect of his appearance. Finally, she huffed in annoyance that she couldn't find any way to counter him, and stormed down the stairs.

She knew that she should be annoyed at him for even supposing that she could not handle herself when faced with a group of pirates, but strangely enough it was difficult to feel that way about him, even though he had publicly humiliated her in front of the rest of the crew. The only thing that did irritate her was his inability to answer such a simple question and his propensity to change the topic and throw her own question back at her. He must have been in love at some point in his life... hadn't he? It had perhaps been quite an impertinent question to ask, given that in reality she hardly knew the man. He was a pirate... _yes_... a good man... _of course_... but there had to be a human underneath the bravado and dreadlocks and hat that experienced feelings and emotions.

She'd yet to even scratch the surface of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow and get to the plain Jack that lay beneath. There was only that one time when she'd glimpsed the real Jack Sparrow, on that island when he'd opened up to her about the outlandish lies that made up his persona and even shown her his battle scars. After that, she had felt like she knew him a little bit better, but if she'd even dared to bring up any of that now he would most likely deny all of it.

"He'll never feel that way about you, you know," A familiar voice called from behind her and she was forced to turn around and face her former fiancé leaning on the mast, his sorry state provoking a twinge of guilt in her chest.

"Feel like what?" Elizabeth asked idly, her mind racing with thoughts of that arrogant, charming, self-centred pirate and his idiotic plan to free Will.

"He'll never feel love for anyone, not even you," James Norrington clarified smugly, but with a tinge of warning in his voice, "He's too smart for that. Love makes you do dangerous things, like going to the ends of the Earth and braving a hurricane just to avoid feeling its effects," he said with a tender bitterness.

Elizabeth's heart sank, "I told you I'm sorry for what happened to you."

He smiled cynically and moved his eyes towards the helm, "I always suspected there was something between you and Mr Turner, but I must admit I would never predict you falling for _him_," Elizabeth traced his eye line to a certain pirate standing at the wheel, his dreadlocks and red bandana blowing in the keen wind.

Her gaze lingered on him a moment longer before she turned back to the former commodore, "I did not fall for anyone, least of all him. I'm in love with Will," she asserted firmly, though more to convince herself of that fact than anyone else.

"I fear you may need to keep reminding yourself of that, Elizabeth," he replied grimly, "I would rather you remain with Will than enter into the arms of that man. He would dishonour you without a second thought to your reputation as a Governor's daughter - in fact he would most likely revel in the chance to seduce you."

"He's not like that," Elizabeth cut in confidently, though the sceptical gaze she received from James planted seeds of doubt in her mind.

"Need I remind you that he's a pirate, Elizabeth," James reasoned, "And you're the Governor's daughter. How would your father feel if he knew you were here - with _him_?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if she would ever meet a man content not to argue with her. But then the thought of Will entered her mind and she inwardly berated herself for forgetting about him for a brief moment, "It's the only way to find Will, and I will do anything it takes to find him."

There was a brief pause as James Norrington appeared to consider his next words and he then took a few steps towards her, "Through what unfortunate circumstance was Mr Turner forced to consort with Jack Sparrow in the first place? Before I left Port Royal the two of you were to be married, I believe - in what way does that involve Jack? Did you wish to be married on his ship, perhaps?"

"Cutler Beckett," Elizabeth stated plainly, "He interrupted our wedding and arrested us for aiding in Jack's escape. Will agreed that in return for Jack's compass, Beckett would grant us a pardon. All I know is that Will came to find Jack and is now trapped on the _Flying Dutchman_."

The former commodore nodded, "Am I to understand that Jack is completely innocent in this whole affair?"

"I have no reason not to trust him," Elizabeth informed, "And neither should you."

James laughed humourlessly, "On the contrary, Elizabeth, for I have _every_ reason to be distrustful of him."

"Why did you choose to join his crew?" Elizabeth asked all of a sudden, "Of all the pirate captains in Tortuga, you went and chose the one that ruined your life... why?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself, Elizabeth," James cast a long look at Elizabeth before walking off, leaving her alone on deck.

Her mind began racing in an attempt to figure out James' motivations for coming aboard the Black Pearl. Did he want to steal the ship? _That seems unlikely,_ Elizabeth thought upon reflection. What would he want with the _Black Pearl_? James didn't strike Elizabeth as someone who would embrace the pirate lifestyle...

So what did he want? And how would coming aboard the _Black Pearl_ help him to achieve it?

_Jack._

It was simple. He wanted revenge on Jack for destroying his life. The colour drained from Elizabeth's face as she gathered the true meaning of his words. _I have every reason to be distrustful of him._ He was going to capture Jack... and then hand him in to Cutler Beckett in return for...

The letters of marquee.

Elizabeth began searching her person for the letters, but stopped herself when their actual location dawned on her.

"_Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honour. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize."_

"_Persuade me."_

So Jack had the letters, and James was planning to... kill Jack? Take him prisoner? That would be difficult to achieve when surrounded by Gibbs and Marty and Cotton and the rest of Jack's crew. Or would he only take the compass - that was all Beckett wanted, after all.

But he also wanted a chest. The very chest that Jack was sailing towards right now.

And if James took the letters of marquee there would be no pardon for Will. And if Will wasn't pardoned there would be no hope of returning to Port Royal.

"You know, when I said ye could come aboard I did so on the proviso that ye would actually help out, rather than float about the deck like some kind of-"

"Jack!" Elizabeth started, suddenly noticing that he was stood a few paces in front of her, staring with a somewhat bemused expression on his face.

"We'll be needin' another heading from ye, 'Lizbeth, to ensure the course we be heading on is the right one," Jack asked, a trace of uncertainly flickering across his features as he noticed Elizabeth stiffen slightly.

"A heading?" Elizabeth said anxiously, all too aware of what happened the last time she tried to use his compass, "But, I already gave you a heading."

"Aye, and we be needing another one," Jack reiterated slowly, her reluctance to perform such a simple task causing some suspicion. _All she needs to do is open the bloody compass._

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, before choosing to turn and walk away from him. After taking a few paces however, she came to a stop by the railing of the ship and whirled back around to face him. Jack was still stood in the same spot, his eyes betraying his amusement at her behaviour. _Those eyes... _She tried to block Jack from her thoughts and fill her mind with images of Will, her fiancé, the man she loved, the man whom she desperately wanted to find, to save, to be with for the rest of her life...

She carefully moved her hand towards the compass, hanging delicately on her belt, and pulled it out. Elizabeth made sure to look away from Jack and cautiously lifted the lid. The arrow on the compass rotated from side to side for a few moments, before settling in the direction of the captain again.

"So, be we on the right course?" Elizabeth had hardly noticed Jack sneaking up to her, and quickly drew back the compass in horror as she saw him trying to lean over and see the direction in which it was pointing.

"It's fine," Elizabeth lied, quickly closing the lid of the compass, "You're heading in the right direction."

Jack's eyes bored into hers and regarded her circumspectly for a few long moments, as if he was trying to figure her out. She fixed his gaze, as though daring him to question her, until he finally gave in, an impish smile returning to his face, and cheerfully responded, "Good."

...

Before Jack had a chance to engage her in further conversation, Elizabeth hurried away, heading below deck to her cabin. Jack gazed at her a moment longer before shrugging his shoulders, having already agreed with himself that it was futile to try and predict her emotions, and heading in the opposite direction.

He was greeted by the dishevelled appearance of James Norrington, a man whom Jack would have been perfectly content to throw overboard, if not for the faint possibility that, upon not retrieving Davy Jones' chest, he could be condemned to a lifetime of misery aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ as the second of one-hundred souls required to pay his debt. Jack would be quite content with that outcome.

"I see ye've not thrown yerself overboard yet," Jack observed casually, almost jovially, "Would save me the bother."

The former commodore merely smirked in response, "I have more important matters to deal with right now."

"I should think so," Jack noted in amusement and waved his hand in the direction of the deck, "The deck certainly won't scrub itself."

"Chief among them being your fascination with my former fiancé," James inquired coolly, barely concealing his hatred of the pirate standing before him, the pirate who should have hanged more than a year ago.

Jack smiled darkly, "Former bein' the operative word, mate. How she chooses to spend her time is no longer up to you," his eyes suddenly darted left and right with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Though, saying that it was never really up to you even when she was the future-former-to-be Mrs. Commodore. She was content to spend a whole night on a desert island with me - even though she burned me rum afterwards," Jack raised his hand and waved it at James dismissively, "But that is beside the point - and that is more than can be said for yer _fleeting_ acquaintance."

James clenched his fists tightly, trying to stop himself from drawing his sword and killing him there and then. Jack needed to remain alive for his plan to work. Nothing would be achieved by killing him now. "Just keep away from her," he warned through gritted teeth.

"Last time I checked Captains don't follow orders from crewmen. Particularly crewmen what in their former occupation had a propensity for chasing said Captain halfway round the world." Jack pointed out thoughtfully.

"You're messing with her head, _Captain_ Sparrow. I would hate for her to be seduced into doing something she might regret later."

Jack took a few swaggered steps towards James, until the two were directly in front of one another, before he muttered knowingly, "Who said she'd regret it?"

James recoiled slightly, both at the stench of the man's breath and his shameful attitude, and he couldn't help but wonder why Elizabeth was attracted to him. Surely she wasn't gullible enough to believe that he had any shred of decency or honesty left in him. So was it the sense of adventure and unpredictability of the pirate lifestyle that captivated her imagination? For all the years he had known her, she always had a dangerous fascination with pirates, but James had never thought she would actually dare to involve herself with one in such a manner.

"As I was saying," Jack began, having taken the opportunity of James falling silent to continue talking, "Feel free to walk yerself off the plank whenever ye feel like it," he looked out onto the ocean and squinted at the horizon behind the ship, "Ye may even run into the _Flying Dutchman_ on yer way to shore," he clapped his hand on James' shoulder with a smile, "If ye do, make sure ye send your regards to ol' William from me before you stab him in the gut as recompense for stealing yer missus."

James put on his best false smile in response to Jack's attempt at being friendly, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I think my talents would better suit me here than on the _Flying Dutchman_."

Jack fought to suppress a snort, "Well, if bein' a deckhand suits ye, mate, then by all means ye can stay on board if ye so wish."

James rolled his eyes as the captain smirked at him before turning away and staggering back in the direction of his cabin. He wished he could enact his revenge on Jack Sparrow right now - kill him in front of his petty little crew or, better yet, find a way to bring him to justice and see him face the gallows. But if he was going to redeem himself and find a place in Cutler Beckett's East India Trading Company, he needed to obtain the so-called heart that Jack was in search of. And if that didn't exist (which was highly likely, given that Jack was not the most trustworthy of sources), there was the compass that Beckett desired - all he would need to do is persuade Elizabeth to part with it and he could make his way back to Port Royal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here's the next and final part of this short two-shot! Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read. Please let me know what you think - constructive criticism is welcome, I'm always looking to improve my writing.

Thank you again for the support, I should be back very soon with some more one-shots and perhaps even a full-length Sparrabeth story for you all to enjoy (after I finish my exams, of course).

Another reminder that POTC, and arguably more importantly, Jack Sparrow, are not mine and instead belong to Disney *sad face*.

* * *

It was the next morning before Elizabeth even considered going back on deck again. She didn't want to have to face either of them: not the smarmy, self-conceited, arrogant, utterly charming pirate or the honourable, kind, caring, albeit rather boring ex-commodore. Why was everyone so concerned with the way she lived her life? Her father... her fiancé... even her ex-fiancé... the only one who didn't seem to give a damn about something as trivial as principle was Jack.

He offered her the freedom that didn't exist in her day-to-day life. Just being on the Black Pearl, in the open ocean, free from responsibility and duty, made her happier than she had been in months - she understood why the lifestyle was so appealing and why many a navy officer had abandoned their post and headed to Tortuga. And she hated to admit it but there was something so mesmerizing about the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her, the way she felt whenever she was near him. It _scared_ her how effortless their conversations were and how much she trusted him. He could tell her that the sun was green and she would believe it. They were, as he so rightly said all those months ago, two peas in a pod - it was as though there was this mutual understanding between them.

Yet they didn't understand each other. There was still something behind the eyes that she couldn't work out. But it was that mysteriousness that constantly drew her attention back towards him. In comparison, it was easy to decipher Will and James' emotions - Elizabeth knew exactly what to say in front of them and how to _persuade_ them to do what she wanted. Jack, on the other hand, was difficult to predict and _persuading_ him to do anything that wasn't in his best interests was nigh impossible.

Everything was on his terms, which made him utterly infuriating to someone equally as used to getting her own way as she was.

She cursed inwardly for letting her thoughts drift back to that man. She loved Will. He was the man that had risked his entire reputation and made a deal with a pirate to save her. He had gone off to find Jack again just to ensure her safety. He deserved her affection, not Jack.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Everything would just be so much simpler if she was already married. There would be no temptation, no risk of abandoning the man she really loved.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," Jack observed wryly, rum in hand, as he sat down next to her on the steps leading up to the helm.

Elizabeth sighed. He wouldn't just leave her alone, would he? "I just thought I'd be married by now," she mused quietly, not looking him in the eye, "I'm so ready to be married."

There followed a moment of silence before, out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth noticed Jack holding out the rum bottle towards her. It was a vile drink, but she felt like a vile person for even considering a life without Will in it so she took the bottle from him and lifted it to her lips, taking a gulp of the liquid.

It actually didn't taste that bad... and the warming feeling she felt in the pit of the stomach after swallowing was quite... comforting. _Ugh, what am I turning into?_

"You know..." Jack cleared his throat decisively, "Lizzie," Elizabeth frowned at the frighteningly familiar tone of his voice, "I am captain of a ship... and being captain of a ship I could in fact perform a..." there was a pause, "_Marr-i-age_," he emphasised every syllable distinctly, "Right here, right on this deck, right _now_," she recoiled as he leaned in towards her, but it seemed to be his breath that put her off more than his proposal.

"No thank you," she replied sharply, handing him back the rum bottle and walking off towards the railing.

"Why not? We are very much alike you and I, I and you, us," Jack reasoned, leaning on the rope that secured the mast.

Elizabeth tried to keep her gaze fixed on the horizon in front of her, "Oh, except for sense of honour and decency and a moral centre," she turned her head towards him haughtily, "And personal hygiene."

Jack smiled presumptuously, "Trifles. Ye will come over to my side I know it."

"You seem very certain." Elizabeth countered, trying her best to remain unimpressed by his display.

"One word, luv. Curiosity," he replied matter-of-factly, but with an air of mischievousness aglow in his dark eyes, "You long for freedom, you long to do what ye want to do because ye want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist."

How was it possible for him to read her thoughts as accurately as he could? How was it that she felt she could relate more easily to a pirate than her own fiancé? "Why doesn't your compass work?" she asked in an attempt to change the topic of conversation, feeling uncomfortable at his superior perceptiveness.

Jack froze for a moment, taken aback by her sudden question, before narrowing his eyes as though offended by her insulting such a cherished part of his effects, "My compass works fine." He protested defiantly.

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have the chance to show it," Elizabeth continued, resting her arms on the railing of the Black Pearl, "To do the right thing."

Jack's gaze moved from her to the horizon, "I love those moments, I like to wave at them as they pass by." He made a waving motion at the open sea and it took all of Elizabeth's resolve to not smile at his insistence that he wasn't a good person. He wasn't like most other pirates - he didn't come across as someone who would inflict harm out of pure maliciousness.

Elizabeth turned to him and leaned in closer, "You'll have the chance to do something, something courageous. And when you do you'll discover something. That you're a good man."

An unconvinced smile flickered on his lips, "All evidence to the contrary."

"Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?" Elizabeth asked innocently, interested in proving James Norrington wrong. Jack may be a flawed individual, but that didn't make him evil. And there was still the possibility of convincing him, _persuading_ him to act benevolently and with honour.

"Do tell, dearie."

She smirked at him, "Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist," Jack turned towards her, "You're going to want to know... what it tastes like."

He leaned in closer, caressing her cheek and chin with the back of his hand, "I do want to know what it tastes like."

Their lips were inches apart, and she became entranced by his intoxicating scent, "But, seeing as you're a good man I know that you will never put me in a position that would compromise my honour." She shut her eyes, testing her own resolve as much as she was testing his. But as every moment passed with him standing so close to her she could feel her self-control weakening, her barriers being torn down. She reached for his lips but met with none, and upon opening her eyes she saw Jack jerk away from her.

She pulled away and smiled faintly at him, despite there being a small part of her that ached with disappointment, with longing. She quickly threw all of those notions to the back of her mind and held her head up to him, immediately aware that he was deliberately averting his eyes from her, "I'm proud of you Jack."

Realising that Jack wasn't going to offer her any more conversation, Elizabeth turned away from him and wandered off. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her quickening heartbeat. Being there... with him, his lips so close to hers, their bodies almost touching, the touch of his hand on her cheek, every minuscule movement serving to kindle a fire deep in her soul, a fire she didn't realise could be kindled in such a passionate way.

There she was thinking that her actions would serve to quench the curiosity coursing through her veins, but their near-kiss had only increased her desire for something more. She thought their brief flirtation would help her get him out of her system, remove all traces of him from her thoughts, convince her that he wasn't worth her time, but his fingertips were indelible on her mind.

She hated herself. Why was she doing this? Why couldn't she be happy with Will? He was wonderful, articulate, caring, courageous, and she was going to risk that for a _fleeting_ (because that's all it would be, with so many pretty wenches in Tortuga just waiting for him after their quest was over) moment with a pirate, a moment that was so sweet but so incredibly deadly, to both her honour and her chances of happiness.

She had told Jack to do the right thing, to be the good man she could see behind those mystifying orbs, without even considering applying her own advice to herself. The right thing was to forget all about him. She had Will. He would be free from the grips of Davy Jones, they would exchange Jack's compass for their pardon, they would be married, and they could spend their whole lives together.

And Jack would sail off into the setting sun, likely to never return. Elizabeth would probably never see him again. Which was exactly what she wanted...

Her eyes were drawn back to the compass, hanging loosely from her belt. According to that supernatural piece of voodoo, she wanted Jack. But did he really want her in return? For all she knew, this could all be a game to him, a way to pass the time. She was the only woman on the ship, not to mention that she was promised to somebody else, the perfect challenge for him. If she surrendered herself to him (not that she would, she would never betray Will in such a way), would he still care about her the morning after?

She knew the answer, and that hurt her more than she would ever know.

Elizabeth looked up to see James walking towards her, the rest of the crew yelling behind him to make preparations for weighing anchor. "Do you think me a bad person, James?"

Hesitation and confusion briefly flickered across James' features. "Of course you're not, Elizabeth."

"Then why do I feel like I am?" Elizabeth asked, more to herself than him, glancing around the ship before noticing Jack, up at the helm staring out onto Isla Cruces, the island on which Davy Jones' chest was buried. The chest that would save Will.

James joined her by the railing. "What did Jack say to you?" he said with a wry look in her direction.

Elizabeth grimaced. "It's what I said that concerns me."

There was a pause before James spoke again, in a low voice. "The compass, it doesn't point to Will."

"Neither does it point to the chest that Jack spoke of." Elizabeth admitted. "At least, not anymore."

James gravely nodded, leaning on the rail. His eyes wandered to her hand, resting limply on the rail as her gaze fixed on the crystalline waves lapping the ship. Cautiously, he extended his hand over hers, instantly drawing back when he saw her jerk her hand away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he said, inwardly cursing himself for his impudence.

"Don't be," Elizabeth assured with a small smile that didn't extend to her eyes.

Not knowing how to act, James stiffly put his hands behind his back. He looked at her intently, gazing into her spirited orbs, still full with wide-eyed hope and lofty ideals, yet to discover the real evils of the world. "Desire and love shouldn't be confused, Elizabeth. You may desire a man but not love him, and you may love someone without desiring them."

"I always thought they were one in the same," she replied, James perceiving the distinct spark in those eyes, the flicker of stubbornness that he had always admired about her.

"Sometimes they converge, if the fates allow it." James lightly drummed his fingers on the railing. "But desire is almost always fleeting, whereas real love never really fades."

There was another long moment of silence between the pair, Elizabeth's eyes fixed on the horizon. "What of the chest?" She turned to him, lines of worry on her face. "What if we don't find it? What if we can't... because of me?"

James gave her a small, reassuring smile. "I know you too well, Elizabeth. You would never let that happen." He was relieved to find that in response, her lips curled into a smile, uncertain but at the same time determined.

"To the rowboats!" Mr Gibbs called out from the other side of the deck, approaching them decisively, Jack following reluctantly behind with what looked like a jar of dirt in his hand.

Elizabeth's gaze moved from Gibbs, to whom she nodded and gave a small smile, to Jack, who couldn't quite meet her eyes. "Will James be permitted ashore, Captain Sparrow?" she asked, mock politeness in her voice.

Jack met James' eyes with evident disgust, twitching his nose. "Better to have him on land merely entertaining thoughts of mutiny, than on my ship where said thoughts could be realised." His eyes briefly locked with Elizabeth's, and James could see the tension waging war with the obvious attraction they had for each other.

"We wouldn't want another mutiny on your hands, captain, now would we? A captain without his ship is a very poor captain indeed." said James with a smirk, leading Jack to turn and narrow his eyes at him.

"Speaking of what can only be described as matters of perspective," Jack began, waving his free hand in the air, "They also say a good captain goes down with his ship, but he's not a very good captain if he's gone and sunk his ship in the first place, is he? So, abandoning his ship would make him-"

"A poor captain on two counts: firstly for letting his ship sink and secondly for leaving his crew behind," answered James concisely, drawing another steely glare from the captain.

However, the anger was quickly replaced with characteristic nonchalance, Jack shrugging his shoulders. "As I said, all matters of perspective. And from my perspective you are nothing but a washed up, rum soaked mess, former commodore."

"Oh, I just take my lead from my superiors, captain."

"I take it we're in a hurry to find this chest, yes?" Elizabeth interrupted impatiently, deliberately walking in-between Jack and James with a huff, heading with Mr Gibbs towards the rowboat.

"You can't claim to know her mind, Mr Sparrow." James continued after Elizabeth was out of earshot. He stepped closer to Jack, speaking in a low, menacing tone. "And I've known her long enough to know that whatever _this_ is won't last, particularly once Mr Turner is back in the picture."

"_If_ Mr Turner returns to the picture, ye mean." Jack replied with a cunning smile. "Or if someone can take his place in said picture before he makes his appearance."

"I will not involve myself in your game." James said resolutely, "Not least because I know that she can play this game just as well, if not better, than you."

Jack gestured towards the jar he had in his hand with a grin. "Jar of dirt, mate." James gave the captain a blank look. "Solves all life's major problems."


End file.
